Obtaining the Unobtainable
by ForsakenSorceress
Summary: Ichigo is starting to feel things he has never felt before. How will he cope with these new yearning emotions? And how will he manage when he finally realises the source of his desires? Renji x Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Ichigo is starting to feel things he has never felt before. How will he cope with these new yearning emotions? And how will he manage when he finally realises the source of his desires? Renji x Ichigo

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own bleach v.v And if I did, do you really think I would be sitting here pouring the contents of my sordid imagination here on FF . net !! HELL NO !! I would be making all them juicy scenes on everyone's thoughts a reality because I know for a fact that I'm not the only one on this earth that adores a bit of Renji/Ichigo smexyness .

Additional Notes: Based after Aizen retreats from Soul Society to the land of Menos. There will be some OOCnes but I will try and keep where possible the characters attitudes as close as possible to those in the series. However I'm sure Ill end up taking some creative licence here and there XD

Warnings: Rated M for language, adult themes and graphic situations further along the line.

* * *

Obtaining the Unobtainable

**Chapter 1: **

It was a swelteringly hot day it must have been at least 40 degrees outside with the midmorning sun relentlessly shining through the upper bedroom window of Kurosaki Ichigo. The unrelenting heat didn't help the orange haired teen who was engrossed in completing a never-ending onslaught of maths problems that were set as homework the previous day.

The longer Ichigo stared at the numbers the more blurred, fuzzy and fused the text seemed to get, this heat was seriously not healthy. But if he wanted to keep ahead in school he had to get his homework for each of his subjects done in good time. Hunting hollows and protecting the general well fair of his home town was very time consuming, and on several occasions was on the receiving end of a series of reprimands from his teachers about the drop in quality and lateness in relation to his school work. So his only defence now was to study and get it done well in advance with whatever quiet time he may have available. He had nearly finished his maths, but still had a report to write for English Literature as well as completing an essay along with diagrams about plate tectonics for geography.

So, wiping the sweat off his brow and placing his glasses back on his face he continued his studies without further delay for the following three hours.

Just as the pile of work seemed to dwindle and was nearing the end of his given task, Ichigo could hear the faint sound of footsteps ascending the staircase to the upper floors. He did not pay them much attention till the sound was getting closer and louder till it seemed to halt right outside his closed bedroom door. Whoever it was he hoped would carry on their way, All Ichigo needed was one more hour and his tedious assignments would be finished. However to no avail, all he heard next was the rattle of the handle and the squeak of the hinges as the door swung open. Ichigo removed his glasses and turned in his seat to face the entrance.

The door opened to reveal none other than the loud mouthed Abarai Renji, more than likely come to annoy the hell out of Ichigo as per usual. Renji always seemed to pick the times when Ichigo was most busy to come and pester him. Which lately has become very frequent seeing as the spiky haired shinigami was now assigned to patrol the town along side Ichigo in the land of the living. However due to the constant threat that Aizan posed, Renji had to be based in the living world on a permanent basis, only to return to Soul Society when necessary or otherwise summoned.

As a result, Renji was required to partake in all the regular daily activities, such as attending high school with the carrot topped teen so that he and Rukia were always on hand in case of an attack. The tattooed shinigami, along with Rukia even managed to weasel their way into living in the Kurosaki household.

Isshin was over the moon when Rukia and her "cousin" Renji requested to rent the spare room. He turned their money away loudly proclaiming that such a pretty faced friend of his son was more than welcome to stay. This did nothing but cause a slight blush to appear on Rukia's face and earn Isshin a punch in the nose from his agitated son. While rubbing his nose to ebb the pain away, Isshin announced that Rukia would be living in the guest room down the hall while Renji bunked on the second bed provided for him in Ichigo's room. Isshin went as far as proclaiming while quirking his brow at Rukia that if ever she needed anything be it day or night that he would be happy to service to her needs. The demented grin he wore though did nothing but make Rukia cringe and earn Isshin another blow from his infuriated son then dragged away by Karin muttering "perverted old man" under her breath.

"Hey. Tall, Dark and Nerdy". Renji jibed while leaning casually within the door frame. "Dinner is nearly ready."

"Haven't you ever been taught to knock before you enter a room" Ichigo snapped, not bothering to hide the obvious annoyance in his voice. "And who do you think you are calling nerdy you dumbass!

"Oh common Ichigo, surely you have better things to do on a weekend than do homework that's not due till the end of next week!" he stated walking into the room and approaching the desk. "And in case you have forgotten, I live in this room to you know. So I can come and go as I please without the need for knocking" Renji drawled with that trademark smirk plastered to his face.

While huffing with indignity, "Unlike some idiots that I know, I actually need to graduate from school thanks, Its not like I'm here in the living world posing as a student just to keeping the fucking population of the town's hollows in check." That said, Ichigo put his glasses back on and turned back to his awaiting assignment.

"Oh quit being so uptight and come downstairs for dinner." Renji retorted while playfully poking Ichigo in the back of the head. "If you don't eat, whose arse am I going to whoop during training sessions later on?" He sniggered and dashed downstairs before the flying textbook could make contact with his head.

How could someone such as this crimson topped pineapple get under his skin while hardly saying anything at all and much to his annoyance seem to achieve such a result so effortlessly! Renji always had the knack of winding him up and just generally getting on his nerves. Just thinking about it made his blood boil! Resigning himself, Ichigo placed his glasses on the desk and walked to the door. If he didn't go down to dinner, then surely Yuzu would come upstairs and whinge till Karin turns up to push him down the stairs for upsetting her lighter haired twin.

Besides, Ichigo had indeed been cooped up in his stuffy room studying for the better part of the day. Maybe after something to eat, he would join Renji for an evening training session. God knows he needed the fresh air and the opportunity wipe that seemingly permanent smirk off Renji's face by any means possible.

* * *

So how was that for an introductory chapter? Please be kind as this is my first story. I'm really trying to make an effort towards a proper tale and not simply provide a one-shot.

Eitherways Ill know what you guys think when you review and let me know of your thoughts !!

nudge nudge wink wink hint hint XD

Until the next chapter.

FS

* * *

Although i state in my disclaimer that i do not own bleach in any way "crys"

however i do claim Copywrite under the author name of ForsakenSorceress to all the little plot bunnies that i manage to produce.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Ichigo is starting to feel things he has never felt before

Disclaimer: you know the drill…bleach not mine. Not making money or profit from it blah blah blah. But plot is copywrite of me.

Additional Note: Yuzu (Ichigo's sister) is slightly OOC. She will still have her natural quirkiness, but I have decided to bestow her with … "Orihime style" cooking skills. Don't ask me why I did it; it's just for the sake of easy writing and story progression.

_Italic text _represents inner thought dialogues while normal text represents spoken dialogue.

Warnings: Rated M for language, adult themes and graphic situations further along the line.

* * *

Obtaining the Unobtainable

**Chapter 2: **

After Renji and Rukia seemingly moving in, life around the clinic based household was never a boring business. Yuzu was in a much cheerier mood (if that was even possible), by having someone around with as much appreciation for unique food combinations and cuisine as she does. Renji, after every one of Yuzu's "delicious" dinners always left his plate empty after every serving, only managing to refuse after his third helping. "_How does that arsehole seem to stay so fit and trim while he eats like a bottomless pit?!" _that Ichigo thought, he will never know.

Karin on the other hand remained unchanged in her routine of ignoring everyone where she could during meal times, seated in the far corner of the table with her nose buried in a book, reading while every so often taking bite out of her sister's "stuffed surprise sticky rice balls".

By having both of them around, it also seemed to pull Isshin's attention away from his son and focused more on the apparently innocent little Rukia. As of late Isshin would alter from his regular routine of berating Ichigo for being late for dinner in exchange for shameless attempts to flirt with the petite shinigami. Not to insinuate Ichigo was complaining, no. If anything he relished the break from his father's eccentric antics. Sure, Ichigo and Renji knew the harassed looking Rukia was at least a couple of hundred years old, but to unknowing eyes she was nothing more than a high school girl. It never ceased to amaze Isshin's children, including Renji, just how disgustingly perverted the dirty old man could be.

Not really in the mood to defend Rukia from his father, Ichigo just got stuck into his meal. Although Yuzu's food was "diverse" so to speak, that didn't make the food completely unbearable. Albeit her recipes were unorthodox that didn't stop them from being edible, which was until he found out exactly what the "surprise stuffing" consisted of, from what he could tell it distinctly looked like a tentacle! Bearing a straight face, he continued with his meal while Karin across the room finally snapped.

All he, his sister and Renji saw next was a flying rice ball headed straight for his father's face just barely missing Renji if he hadn't dodged in time.

"Honestly!! With the way you are sniffing around her like some sort of horny puppy you may as well be on all fours on the floor humping her leg!!" Karin screeched while picking up another rice ball with a threatening glint in her eye. That comment being thrown out as randomly as it was just made the little Kuchiki's evident shade of red grow into a deep scarlet while sinking lower into her chair. Isshin did nothing more but yelp about rice grains in his eye while retreating back to his corner of the table, ego evidently wounded. All that could be heard between Karin threatening to pelt Isshin with another rice ball and his incessant complaints about rice stuck in his eyebrows was Yuzu and Renji feeble attempts at stifled laughter and snickering about the whole situation.

Completely ignoring the dinner ruckus, Ichigo finished his meal as best he could (given the circumstances). Managed to excuse himself while the bickering at the table still unrelenting, took his plate to the sink to wash and put away. Just as he had finished drying it and placed it securely back on its respective shelf, Ichigo turned around to head back to his room.

"Thump"

Ichigo hadn't expected anyone to have been stood behind him (most likely waiting for the sink). But whoever it was he bumped into seemed to posses a firm chest and a muscled set of shoulders, or so he felt for if he hadn't held on to the person stood in front of him then surely he would have suffered a very sore backside if he did indeed crash to the floor. As Ichigo raised his head to see who it was that saved him a bruised bottom, he could distinctly feel his face flush madly as the full realisation hit him as to who he really was clinging to.

Renji stood there with a couple of dirty plates in one arm, the other arm curved behind the flustered boy with his hand squarely situated at the small of Ichigo's back pressing him flush with his own body, supposedly supporting the reddened teen and aiding in preventing the tumble. How did Ichigo NOT notice that appendage there! His current situation on a whole was a very embarrassing incident; the older man's arm behind his back that seemed to be holding him up, one of his own hands was lent on Renji's shoulder, let alone the other was pressed palm face down on the other's chest feeling the steady heartbeat that drummed beneath his fingertips. He was so close pressed to Renji that even the others distinctive yet husky scent seemed to raid his mind, that spicy aroma was just so…Renji…

Ichigo was from this point so busy trying to figure out why such thoughts are racing through his mind. T_his isnt right, I should'nt be thinking about how he smells or what his heart beat feels like in a situation like this!! _He was so overwhelmed to a point where he was too shocked and dumbstruck to even move away, to preoccupied trying to dispel these reflections from his mind.

"I knew your spirit sensing wasn't great, but I didn't realise it was that shot" Renji chuckle with that oh so cheeky smile while looking down at the spaced out load he was carrying.

Broken away from his trance Ichigo huffed, evidently still flustered from this odd predicament "Shut it pinecone! What're you doing sneaking up on me like that anyways, ever heard of personal space?"

"Excuse me!! You're the one who bumped into me" the spiky headed male retorted. "And if your so prissy and uptight about personal space, why do you still seem to need holding up" he stated with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Upon realising that Ichigo was still leaning on the ostentatious read head, he roughly shoved Renji back, nearly knocking the plates out of his hands in the process. Upon recovering his footing, Renji looked up to see an angry looking Ichigo storming off in the direction of his room. "Shove it arsehole" was all that could heard over the stampeding teen ascending the staircase to the upper floors.

"What! No kiss of gratitude from the damsel in distress. I just saved your arse in the most literal sense there is" Renji taunted from his spot in the kitchen while laughing away at the hilarity of the situation.

After that outburst, the only sounds that resounded through the house was increased stomps up the stairs and the definitive slam of and rattling hinges of the bedroom door.

"_Hmm, I wonder if he'll still be in the mood for that training session later_" Renji pondered. "_Well if not I have my own methods of persuasion_" he added with an inward snicker.

* * *

OMG !! i managed chapter two :O major shock factor here !!

Well i hope you guys appriciate it because i actually spent one of my uni lectures writing this up while totally ignoring the proffessor XD his voice was so manotonous anyways that he could put a roudrunner on speed to sleep hehe. but viola, i found a way to stay awake lol.

Anyways i hope you enjoy, this was unfortuantly a bit rushes and unbeta-ed again so please be kind. but i am looking for a beta and if anyone one of you lovely readers feels the urge to help me out then please dont hesitate to PM me. i really do need a beta D:

And REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW, the more of those little gems i get the more likly i will be movitated o get my arse in gear and write the next chapter!

Until the next chapter

XxFSxX


	3. Chapter 3

Apologies for the looooooooooong hiatus to all those avid readers following this story :(

Just to let you know, this story hasn't died, it will be picked up again at some point during the summer when i have some free time for it.

Unfortunately when i started writing the story, my father had taken gravely ill shortly after and sadly passed away at Christmas... R.I.P Daddy :'(

Either way on top of that i had the rest of uni and many exams to prepare for the remainder of the year so this story got put on the back burner.

Hopefully this update will help instil that there is still hope yet for this little number :)

Heres a little teaser to chapter 3. Most likely it will be a fights scene with a tiny bit of fluffy goodness in it X)

Keep it real people :D


End file.
